


【法札｜雙薩】籠中鳥

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Rape, flo薩, 班薩, 雙薩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊雙薩（班薩Flo薩）＋微乎其微的莫薩＊形象為班薩，名為弗朗切斯科＊沒有詳加解釋的私設注意＊強暴情節描寫注意＊從Flo薩受群撈來的腦洞＊配圖有，背後注意





	【法札｜雙薩】籠中鳥

**Author's Note:**

> 拜託不要殺我QQ

 

　　弗朗切斯科在十歲時失去母親。

　　十一歲時父親帶回一位新媽媽及新弟弟——安東尼奧。

 

　

 

　　安東尼奧是個有著甜美笑容的小男孩，弗朗切斯科一看到那樣的笑臉就覺得胸口心塞得難受，但他不曉得那樣的胸悶不適是來自何處，他只能把一切歸咎為對新弟弟的排斥。

　　當安東尼奧用又軟又甜的聲音跟在自己身後「哥哥、哥哥」的叫著時，他唆使好友去辱罵他，甚至推倒、欺侮他。

　　弗朗切斯科看著笑容消失的安東尼奧坐在地上嚎啕大哭時，難以言喻的征服感及支配欲讓小小年紀的弗朗切斯科就此上癮。

  


　　弗朗切斯科處處干涉所有想接近安東尼奧的人，身為同齡層的領袖他輕易的支配安東尼奧的社交圈並更進一步的孤立他，沒有弗朗切斯科的命令是沒有人敢跟安東尼奧說話的。

　　弗朗切斯科搶奪安東尼奧所愛的一切，父親贈送的精裝樂譜集、母親做為生日禮物給予的小說、自己存錢買的畫冊，這些全都是他下手的目標，弗朗切斯科永遠都忘不了當安東尼奧親手將這些書本從汙濁的池塘中撈出時那白皙、端正的臉被淚水沾濕時的悲慘模樣。

　　弗朗切斯科不讓安東尼奧有機會去愛任何事物，他抓住弟弟私下餵養的野貓並殘忍的殺害牠，當他看著安東尼奧疑惑的打開不知名人士送來的生日禮物時，臉上喜悅的表情瞬間垮掉後崩潰大哭的聲音讓弗朗切斯科渾身顫抖不已。

 

　　弗朗切斯科總是以救世主的姿態陪在安東尼奧身旁。

　　安東尼奧沒有能說話的朋友，由做為兄長的他來取代。

　　安東尼奧所失去的珍愛收藏，由做為兄長的他來補齊。

　　安東尼奧沒有能夠愛的對象，由做為兄長的他來擔任。

　　弗朗切斯科要讓安東尼奧知道，他的人生、他的一切，都是由兄長給予的。

　　安東尼奧必須要認清，他的世界只能繞著兄長旋轉。

　　安東尼奧露出的笑容只能讓自己看見。

　　安東尼奧喜歡的東西只能由自己贈送。

　　安東尼奧付出的愛意只能由他來接收。

 

　　弗朗切斯科以為他早已完全掌握安東尼奧的人生，但直到一顆閃亮的星星再度照亮安東尼奧的世界——那個只能由自己點燈的世界——時，他的安東尼奧開始嘗試掙脫出他的手掌心。

  


　　最初的安東尼奧不怎麼喜歡這個總是打亂自己步調的人。

　　名為莫札特的競爭對手，照理來講不應該對他多加理會。

　　但安東尼奧忍不住對他的音樂著迷，忍不住用音樂回應他。

　　安東尼奧覺得自己總算找到知音，能與他用音樂對話的人。

　　這是音樂天賦不如安東尼奧的弗朗切斯科無法給予的滿足感。

  


　　他的安東尼奧不再需要他，他的安東尼奧將要離他而去，去追尋那顆一閃即逝的星星。

　　當弗朗切斯科發覺一切時，他忍不住用烈酒把自己灌醉，並把安東尼奧叫到自己面前。

 

　　「這就是你回報我的方式嗎？你擁有的一切都是我給的，沒有我的允許不准離開這個家！」

　　弗朗切斯科在酒精的助力下失控的把弟弟打倒在地，他捉緊對方的領口看著臉被淚水、鼻血弄髒的安東尼奧，征服的喜悅及支配的快感再度充滿弗朗切斯科空洞的靈魂，這時的他突然想起最初看見幼弟笑容時那難以言喻的情感到底是什麼。

 

　　原來是愛啊。

 

　　「笑一個啊。你倒是笑一個給我看啊！」

　　「哥、哥哥……好痛……停下來……」

　　占有他、支配他、讓他絕對服從自己。

　　早已理智全失的弗朗切斯科輕易的扯開弟弟的衣物，將人壓在書桌上從後頭強硬的把性器擠入安東尼奧乾澀的腸道中。

　　完全稱不上是性愛的儀式讓兩人痛苦不已，弗朗切斯科就著肛口流出的血液及隨意塗抹上的唾液就開始胡亂地擺動腰桿，安東尼奧只能疼的攀住桌面放聲哭叫。安東尼奧祈求哥哥放過他，祈求哥哥原諒他，他數度痛暈過去卻又被弗朗切斯科粗魯的動作給驚醒。

　　「你以為沒有我你能成什麼事？」「你所知的一切都是我賞賜給你的！」「不知感恩的東西。」「你知道嗎？我從來就不喜歡母親送你的那些書，丟了它們真是最好的選擇。」

　　盛怒之下的弗朗切斯科忍不住將過往的事情一一透露出來藉此羞辱對方，他每說一句話就將性器撞進弟弟身體深處，那些欺瞞安東尼奧一輩子的真相更是猶如錐子般一根根釘進他的腦中。

　　「你、你說什麼？」安東尼奧瞪大滿是淚水的蜜色棕眼轉頭瞪視後方的兄長，他的手摸上到桌上的冰涼的金屬物體後使勁地緊緊握住，過往的回憶如潮水般湧了進來，安東尼奧小時候一直視為理所當然的事情突然都顯得十分突兀且不合理。

　　「哈！你還記得你偷養在公園的那隻貓嗎？你都叫牠什麼……內馬爾？收到牠的感覺如何啊？」「你不該選擇去愛一頭畜生？總得有人教教你什麼是你該愛的對象吧。」

　　弗朗切斯科咬牙切齒的在安東尼奧爾邊吐出這幾句話後壓在對方的身上把精液射進腸道深處，他豪不眷戀的隨即退出安東尼奧的身體把人留在桌上，轉身開始整理自己。

　　弗朗切斯科並非想從這場強暴中獲得性愛的歡愉或是快感，相反的他是要以此宣示對安東尼奧的主權、讓他清楚自己的立場，沒有什麼事是比用身體去體會還要來的快的。

　　「他會明白的，違背自己不會有好結果。」弗朗切斯科理所當然地想著。

 

　　「弗朗切斯科——！」身後傳來的大吼讓男人下意識的回過頭，這大概是身為兄長的他第一次也是最後一次聽到安東尼奧直呼自己的名字。

　　冰涼的觸感伴隨著蔓延開的疼痛從喉嚨傳到大腦，弗朗切斯科壓著不斷冒出鮮血的傷口滿臉不可置信的倒了下去，他掙扎著想起身逃離這裡但迅速流失的體力讓他無法輕易辦到，只能眼睜睜的看著滿臉是血的安東尼奧跨步坐到自己身上，將充當凶器的剪刀高舉過頭。

 

 (by [Potato](https://www.plurk.com/vo0))

 

　　「我、我一直以為……那些失敗、那些過錯都是、都是我的問題……」哭到幾乎要喘不過氣的安東尼奧緊握著剪刀直到為彈琴而生的指頭發白，心如刀割的他泣不成聲的硬是把到口的話語擠成破碎的字句，「我、我一直以為……以為只有你是真的、真的愛我……真的在……保護我……」

　　「安……我……」失血過多的弗朗切斯科氣若游絲的蠕動著雙唇卻說不出話，他勉為其難地抬起手指比了比安東尼奧後再點了點自己胸口，「愛……你……」

 

　　「我愛你……也恨你……」安東尼奧悲愴的回答著。

  
  


　　「再會了。」

  
  


Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ※看完内文再看以下文字※
> 
>  
> 
> 頗多私設但我又懶得寫在裡面，所以在這裡提一下XD
> 
> 基本上就是個不知道哪個年代的架空世界吧  
> 基於兩人非血緣關係的兄弟為主  
> 小安東一直被身為薩里耶利家主的班薩控制的故事
> 
> 其實原本只是想寫小安東捅死班薩的畫面  
> 但是寫到最後劇情走向跟最初的設定完全不同了XD  
> 但這樣好像也挺好的  
> 儘管我差點把兩個人都寫死了XD
> 
>  
> 
> 附帶一提原本是要讓安東拿拆信刀當凶器，一估狗才發現那東西太硬薄很容易斷掉...  
> 後來才改成剪刀  
> 然後安東並不是從氣管中間刺進去，是從氣道旁邊攻擊，連帶傷到附近的內頸動脈才會有死很快地判定XD
> 
> 這個細節似乎只有我會在意XD  
> 感謝看到這裡的你們
> 
>  
> 
> 我愛磨刀。


End file.
